There will be a comparison of electron impact and chemical ionization mass spectrometry for speed and ease in identification of pharmaceutical drugs found in patients who have taken overdoses. It will also be necessary to (1) determine what geographical area can be adequately handled by this 24 hour, 7 days a week service. (Nine hospitals in the area have sent specimens for identification). (2) To develop the best and most rapid extraction procedures of biological fluids to reduce analytical time to the minimum. (3) Expand the psychological investigation into the cause(s) for the overdose and to determine the best possible approach to this phase. There have been 39 different drugs, two chemicals, five artifacts and numerous melatobolites identified in some 208 cases to date. The duration of time from receiving the specimen(s) until results are reported range from 30 minutes to the more usual two hours. As far as we are aware, there have been two errors in identification which were rectified by a follow-up.